Fenton Fire
by frasek06
Summary: A fire strikes in the Fenton home. Is Dannys future set in stone? And will Danny turn evil? Read to find out.
1. Fire! also RIP Patch

**Sorry this chapter is short :(. Anyway Its freezing here and the snow is sitting on the ground :'( I will be retreating indoors until spring :D I wanted to keep writing and I will hopefully be writing for a while tonight. I might even read for a while. Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Oh god mega sad just went out to feed my guinea pigs and has passed away let us take a minute silence for my little guinea pig Patch, I know toffee the other guinea pig will miss him too :'( RIP buddy.**

It was midnight in Amity Park. Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie and Jazz were in a peaceful sleep. Danny on the other hand was sitting playing with Sams black locks of hair.

"I love you Sam" Danny whispered, before falling asleep peacefully next the girl he loved, cuddling into her sleeping form.

Around an hour later Fenton works was in flames. The sound of panic and screaming filled the house as well as flames.

"Kids! Get outside! NOW!" Jack yelled, coughing as he ran to the rooms checking for the teenagers.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz ran, sweat trickled down there foreheads.

"WHERE'S DANNY!" Maddie screamed, he eyes filled with tears.

"Everyone get out" Jack yelled, his voice sounding strict.

Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Jack and Maddie ran outside. Tucker had called the fire department. Sam was shaking thinking about if Danny was in there. Jacks eyes widened "THE FUSION REACTOR EVERYONE GET DOWN" Jack yelled. The house exploded. Derbis fell from the sky landing next to the adults and teens.

"No! Danny!" Jazz yelled, tear streaks visible on her face as she ran to her parents and began to sob.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, hoping to see Danny come out unharmed, sadly nothing came from the flames. Sam grabbed Tucker and began to sob.

The emergency services picked up the close friends and family to get them checked over at the hospital.

Danny wandered the ghost zone. As Danny sighed "Where did that darn box ghost disappear to?"

"Beware!" Danny heard in the distance, smacking his forehead.

"Im going home" Danny said, looking in the direction of his home.

Danny gasped as the portal doors weren't there. "This can't be good." Danny said, worried Danny flew to Vlads portal. "Lets hope the fruitloop isn't home."

Sam and the others sat in a hospital room sitting with a gas mask on for there lungs. Sam looked at Jazz and Maddie who were crying. Sam was keeping strong.

"He will be okay Jazz" Tucker said, comforting Jazz.

Sam didn't even believe Tuckers words. Danny was there when it happened.

"Sammy" Sams parents shouted, quickly followed by Tuckers.

"What happened" the parents asked, hugging there children.

"A fire" Jack said, looking at his child.

"Where's your son?" Sams mom asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"We don't know" Jack said, gluing his eyes to the floor.

"Im sorry" Tuckers father said, looking at Tucker who's eyes were filling with tears.

"You can stay with us" Sams parents said, a small smile sat on there face and also a few tears.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked, sniffing and wiping the tears away.

"Of course!" Sams dad insisted.

"Thank you" Maddie said, giving them a small hug.

Danny flew as he let out a small gasp.

"No!" Danny cried, falling to ground as he began to sob. Looking at his home in ruins. Danny set off into the Amity Park skies. Disappearing into the night.

"What if Dan was right, what if my fate has been sealed?" Danny thought as he attempted to find a shelter believing his family and friends were gone.

**Vlad will be in this D: panic. lol. Anyway I was reading my facebook and someone was dancing in the snow with no shoes on D: silly boy he is! Anyway I feel like Danny on christmas eve (AKA DEPRESSED) I hate the cold, the shops are busy I CAN SEE WHY HE DOESNT LIKE IT! Anyway hope you are enjoying this new story and hopefully I will finish it up soon! **


	2. Heart broken

**Its -5 outside here D: yikes! Its the weekend so I will get alot up in the next two days :D. Anyway I just want to say this is longer than the last chapter but this fic will be longer than my other fics D: So I will need to work extra hard because I want to get on with some requests I got :D If you have any ideas give me a message and I will watch the film (If I can watch it) and I will write it the first request was Zombieland and the second one was Fire breather which I want to get on with :D. Anyway enjoy this chapter :D I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM BEWARE!**

Jack and Maddie sat downstairs talking to Sams parents. Meanwhile Sam, Tucker and Jazz sat in Sams gothic room. Tucker was avoiding any eye contact with his friends, not wanting them to see him crying. Jazz was trying to call Dannys phone but with no avail. Sam was sitting on her bed staring at the TV, her face unable to show emotions.

"Fire strikes the Fenton resident as forensics attempt to find the source of the fire, there has possibly been one death due to the fire. Who? We are unsure but we will find out." said the woman on the news, her face serious.

"Why that sick..." Jazz began, before biting her lip to prevent the swear from escaping her mouth.

Sam still sat, emotionless. Jazz and Tucker sat next to Sam and patted her back.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah." Sam whispered, her eyes still glued on the black wall.

"You miss him don't you?" Tucker said.

Sam didn't answer Tucker. She looked at his as she fell on him braking down on Tuckers chest.

"What do you think!" Jazz said, punching Tucker for making Sam cry.

"Look snow!" Jack shouted, from downstairs.

The trio looked outside as the noticed a blanket of snow sitting on the cold ground as more came down from the dark sky. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Its Christmas soon and Danny could still be out there." Sam whispered, her eyes quickly filling with tears as she began crying again.

Danny lay on the snow, Danny was so cold he couldn't even tell if it was his ghost sense or breath he was escape him mouth. Danny was shaking badly before he curled up into a ball.

"I..I need to...to Find...so..somewhere to...stay" Danny said, his teeth chattering. Danny went ghost and flew to the only place that would take him in.

"I can't believe Im doing this!" Danny said, his body shaking.

Sam looked out the window as the snow fell to the ground gently. The Sam put her hand out as the snow fell onto her hand like small feathers. Sam pushed herself away from the window as she went to her drawers. Sam took out a small diamond like object . Tucker walked over.

"Danny gave you that." Tucker whispered, avoiding waking Jazz.

"I know." Sam said, her hands fiddling with the Ice diamond.

"And this." Sam said, pulling out the ring.

"I miss him Tucker" Sam whispered. Placing the ring back in her pocket.

Tucker looked down. "I miss him too Sam" Tucker said, hugging Sam who began to cry.

Maddie and Jack sat in the guestroom. Jack hugged his crying wife. When all of a sudden Maddies mobile rang for the first time in a while. Jack picked it up.

"Hello?" Jack asked, unsure who was on the phone.

"Maddie?" Vlad said, confused.

"No Jack." Jack said, his heart sinking hoping it was Danny.

"Jack, what's wrong" Vlad said, secretly grinning.

"Our house went on fire...We..we Couldn't find Danny" Jack said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Jack" Vlad said, upset on the news about Danny.

"I have to go." Jack said, hanging the phone up after a quick goodbye.

"He might have got out." Jack said, hugging his wife.

"I hope." Maddie said, her eyes bloodshot as tears kept flowing down her soft cheeks.

Vlad sat in his study. "Daniel must have escaped the fire" Vlad said, to Maddie the cat.

A sudden knock at Vlads door made Vlad jump. "I swear if its they Christmas caroler's again I will destroy them." Vlad yelled, to himself.

Suddenly Vlad slammed the door open.

"Daniel?" Vlad said, looking at limp body at his door step, lying unconscious. Vlad raised an eyebrow before lifting him onto his warm mansion and placing him on his sofa. Dannys body was shaking violently. Vlad put a blanket on his ice cold body and the shaking decreased a little.

"Daniel" Vlad said, trying to wake Danny from his sleep.

Dannys eyes stayed shut. "Danny did survive." Vlad smiled, An idea had came to the villain as he said "If I am right about this I will have Danny as my son after all." Vlad said, looking at the boys cold, unconscious form. Vlad quickly put the fireplace on as he left Danny to wake himself.

**Where have I seen this before. *Flash backs to Ultimate Enemy* Uh oh this wont turn out good for Danny. Will Dark Dan appear in this fic? answer I dont know :D If you are waiting for this fic to be updated read my other ones if you havent or read other ones because This will be updated quite alot since I HATE THE SNOW!**


	3. Nightmare

**First thing is first this plot is going to become confusing but I will make it easy as I can (which isnt too hard :D) Anyway Vlad is a really awesome in this one (Beside the fact he wants Danny to be his son which isnt mega evil) This is a pretty sad chapter but who wouldn't be sad if Danny died or his family! I love Danny phantom BUT I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM lol :D Its 3am here so I am going to finish this off and head to bed *Yawns* :D Still hyper but I need to get some sleep at least. Anyway enjoy this chapter because the only reason I put it up was because people said "Update soon" So I was true to my word I did :D. Enjoy!**

Sams eyes snapped open, her body shaking. Sam looked round and quickly found the source of the cold, an open window was blowing the snow flakes into her dark room. Sam sat up, her body stiff. Sam closed the window and returned to her bed. Sam smiled looking at a scrapbook which lived under her pillow. The scrapbook held pictures of her memories.

**FLASH BACK**

Sam and Tucker smiled at Danny who was fiddling with Sams camera like a 5 year old with a wooden block.

"Sam its broken" Danny said, giving up placing it on the ground.

Sam sighed "No you press this" Sam said, moving Dannys hand to press a button. A flash of light exploded in Dannys bedroom. A small developed picture appeared from the bottom of the camera. In the picture Sam and Danny looked dazed and a little shocked at the sudden flash there pupils small. Sam laughed at the picture.

"You keep it" Danny smiled, handing the picture into Sams hand.

"Thanks" Sam smiled back, her cheeks flushing with colour.

**FLASH BACK END**

Sam smiled at the picture but suddenly jumped when a hand was placed on Sams shoulder. Jazz looked down at her smiling at the photo.

"When was that?" Jazz asked, sounding curious.

"Last year, just before Danny got his powers. When I got my first camera." Sam sniffed, wiping a tear away.

"I am positive he is still out there" Jazz whispered.

"Are you awake?" Tucker whispered, yawning at the same time.

"Yeah" both girls said in unison. Tucker walked over to see what they were looking at and Tucker smiled.

"I remember that" Tucker said, pointing to the photo.

"I miss him" Sam said, her eyes filling with tears again.

"We all do Sam" Jazz said, in a comforting tone.

Dannys eyes fluttered open. Danny immediately noticed he was in a warm environment. Danny sighed "I guess he found me" Danny whispered.

"Daniel?" Vlad said, knowing Danny was awake.

"Call me Danny" Danny said, trying not to be hostile.

"Are you feeling ok?" Vlad asked.

"Well if you don't count my family and friends are dead, then yeah I feel super" Danny said, sarcasm dripping out of every word.

"I know. Im sorry" Vlad said, his voice sounded upset and depressed.

"Whatever" Danny sighed, trying to get some more rest to avoid talking to Vlad.

"Danny please" Vlad said, trying to get through to Vlad.

"Look! Vlad please I am depressed as it is!" Danny said, making a "thump." as he dropped onto the sofa.

"I know! How do you think I feel!" Vlad yelled, his eyes flashing red.

Vlad walked over to Danny who was sleeping. "That isn't right, something is wrong with him" Vlad whispered, fully concerned. "No one should be able to fall asleep that fast." Vlad whispered.

**DANNYS DREAM!**

Danny fell down. His friends and family dead outside the ruins of Fenton Works. "Its your fault" Dan shouted, Danny wanted to run away. "You will turn into me" Dan yelled, Dannys breathing became faster.

"No!" Danny yelled, his voice repeating. Danny shook violently.

**OUTSIDE DANNYS DREAM**

"NO!" Danny yelled, sweat covering his whole body.

"DANNY" Vlad yelled, grabbing a cold towel and placing on Dannys forehead.

Dannys eyes snapped open. Before sinking his head into his hands. "Its my fault!" Danny cried, his body shaking wildly.

"Danny, calm down!" Vlad shouted, trying to act calm.

"No Vlad, Dan is right I will turn into him" Danny said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Vlad was shocked he had never seen Danny cry. "Daniel, who is Dan?" Vlad asked, an eyebrow raised at the boy.

"Nothing" Danny said, his eyes still filling with tears.

"It must be! Look at you, you are breaking down! Vlad argued, rubbing his temples.

Danny curled up in a ball as he quietly sobbed to himself. "Just go!" Danny said, trying to avoid sleeping.

Vlad sighed "Il get you a glass of water" Vlad said, walking out the room.

In what felt like only moments Vlad had returned with a cool glass of water. Handing it to Danny, he said "Drink this", pushing it closer to him.

Danny took a large drink of the water before suddenly dropping it.

"What's in this!" Danny yelled, his head spinning as he dropped to the sofa again.

"It has sleeping pills in it." Vlad said, trying to keep a calm face.

"What! No! If I fall asleep! I will have the nightmare again!" Danny cried, his breathe becoming shorter.

"Danny! You wont dream I promise!" Vlad yelled, trying to calm Danny down. Before Vlad could say anymore Danny fell asleep.

"He needs his rest" Vlad whispered, pulling out a phone. Vlad dialed a number quickly saying "Hello, Skulker cancel all my appointments for the next few weeks" Vlad said, his voice sounding calm.

"When did I become your secretary" Skulker yelled.

"Look! Listen I want you to close the Fenton portal! Everyone thinks the Daniel is dead, keep it that way!" Vlad said, his eyes flashing red.

"Why do you want the ghost brat anyway?" Skulker growled, mad but curious.

"Long story" Vlad said, hanging up the phone. Vlad looked in at the peacefully smiling.

Jazz looked out the window. The snow kept falling. Jazz hoped Danny was safe. "No one could survive weather like this" Jazz whispered, hoping Sam was asleep.

Jazz felt hand on her shoulder. Tucker hugged Jazz. "He will be fine." Tucker whispered, his voice comforting.

"I hope your right" Jazz said, looking up at the sky.

"Time out!" Clockwork yelled, falling on the ground injured.

"Im too late" Clockwork whispered. "Dannys alternative self is trying to turn Danny Phantom into him" Clockwork said, his eyes filled with fear. Looking at the frozen figures. "If I could warn them I would."

Clockwork smiled "I have an idea. Lets hope I am not too late".

***Points at Vlad* HE MADE ME DO IT! lol I left it on a little cliffhanger, I dont even know what happens next :D (Im so evil, maybe as evil as Dan D:) Off to bed for the night :D So I will update tomorrow or when I get on. Which will be soon *Epic face* lol. Its now -6 here and getting colder D: I will have to do my homework tomorrow too but I will get on with this fic :D.**


	4. Taking over

**Its getting colder D: We have got off school tomorrow! Yay! Im slowing down on fic writing because of the snow :( I just become sad during winter the snow is horrible after having it colder every year! :( I hate snow. My friends are asking if I want to come out tomorrow D: Panic lol anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM and enjoy this chapter.**

Vlad sat, his eyes set on the book that lay in front of him. Vlad smiled when he heard Danny shuffling around in the blanket. Dannys eyes opened but instead of his beautiful baby blue eyes they were blood red.

"Danny?" Vlad asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Call me Dan." Danny said, an evil smile growing on his face. Suddenly Danny turned into his ghost form as he charged for Vlad.

"Daniel!" Vlad yelled, trying not to harm Danny.

"NO!" Danny yelled, his voice would have been heard through the mansion. Dannys eyes flashed from green to red. Suddenly there was an blast of green light. Vlad turned intangible looking at Danny turned into his human form his eyes blue like normal. Danny was panting as he fell to the ground.

"I wont turn into that." Danny whispered, before being took over by the darkness.

Vlad lifted Danny onto the sofa again, Vlad was confused and worried. Vlad sighed before returning to his book to do with ghosts.

Sam took a deep breath as she opened the guest room. Maddie and Jack were sitting on the bed. "Do you want to come downstairs?" Sam asked, her voice quiet.

"Okay" Maddie said, standing up on her wobbly legs.

Sam sighed. Her heart had felt torn since Danny had possibly died. Maddies phone rang, Sam was startled by the unfamiliar ring.

"Hello" Maddie said, her eyes red from crying.

"Maddie, It's Vlad I was wondering, do you know who Dan is?" Vlad asked, his voice sounding a bit scared.

"No Vlad. How where did you get the name Dan?" Maddie asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I was just curious. Maddie don't cry I am sure Danny will appear" Vlad said, in a comforting voice. Quickly saying goodbye.

"Dan" Sam whispered, her heart racing.

Sam had breakfast and quickly called Tucker. "Tucker! Vlad knows about Dan!" Sam shouted.

"How do you think he heard about it" Tucker said, his heart racing as fast as Sams.

"Im going to call him now, Tucker I will call you after ok?" Sam said, quickly looking for Vlads number.

"Okay Sam, good luck" Tucker said, before hanging up.

Sam called Vlads house, her hands shaking. "Vlad?" Sam asked, as someone picked up the phone.

"Yes" Vlad said, his voice sounding impatient.

"Its Sam. How did you know about Dan?" Sam asked, her heart racing hoping Vlad would say something about hearing it from a ghost.

"I heard his name in the ghost zone." Vlad lied.

Sam smiled in relief. "Listen this guy is Dannys evil past we think he might have escaped. Listen if you see him run. I think he might be trying to make Danny evil again." Sam said, smacking her forehead for telling Vlad about the whole future thing.

"Okay" Vlad said, his voice trying to attempt to stay calm.

"Oh butter biscuits" Vlad said, after ending the conversation. His eyes looked at Dannys unconscious form before he wandered into his private study to investigate this more.

Sam called Tucker to tell him it was a false alarm.

DANNYS DREAM :D :D _+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Danny looked in the mirror his hair had turned to flames his eyes were scarlet red. A voice echoed "You will turn evil Danny". Danny shook his head.

"I will NEVER turn into you" Danny yelled, smashing the mirror.

"You killed your family!" Dans voice said, evil laughing.

"No I didnt, You did" Danny yelled back, his heart racing.

"I am you from the future!" Dan yelled, his evil laugh growing louder.

"No!" Danny yelled, trying to wake himself up, with no avail.

"Leave me alone" Danny yelled, letting out a ghostly wail.

OUTSIDE DANNYS DREAM D: D:

Vlad ran into the room, his jaw gaped as he saw the room falling to ruble. Vlad flew in and grabbed Danny who was letting out a wail in ghost form. Vlad slapped Danny. His eyes opened quickly, his eyes red.

Danny attacked Vlad. Vlad was in shock. "Dan! Get out of Daniel." Vlad yelled, as he pinned Danny down. Danny just eviliy grinned.

"I am Danny!" Danny yelled, freezing Vlad in place.

"This is going to be a long day" Vlad said, his voice sounding bored as he broke from the ice.

Danny attempted to punch Vlad in the stomach but Vlad grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the wall.

"Daniel, I know your in there" Vlad shouted, hoping to get through to Dannys good side.

Dannys eyes flashed green. "Vlad! Get off me fruitloop!" Danny yelled, groaning at the pressure being pressed on his wrist.

Vlad let go. "Are you okay?" Vlad asked.

"I think." Danny said, his voice sound scratchy.

"Vlad where is your lab again, you know if I want to go into the ghost zone for a wander." Danny asked, a smile frozen on his face.

"I will show you" Vlad said, giving Danny a little smile.

Dannys eyes turned red for a few seconds before whispering "Fool", chuckling eviliy.

**What will happen next D: Will Danny turn evil? Will he ever learn his family are still alive? Will his family learn he is alive? WHAT IS CLOCKWORK PLANNING!**


	5. Final choice

**The snow is now up to my knees D: I wish I was an only child D: My little sister and big brother are evil and mock me for writing fan fic and watching Danny Phantom :( I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Check out my profile and look at the stories I might write and tell me what one you like and I will put it on my list. My next story is when Vlad finds out he has a daughter and she is evil that wont turn out good lol D: **

The Sam and Tucker sat there faces showed the same facial expression as each other, fear.

"Sam, what if Vlad isn't telling us something" Tucker said, her hands shaking.

"What do you mean?" Sam said, her eyes widened.

"Vlad is a liar. What if he's not telling us something" Tucker said, before letting out a gasp pointing at a figure that had just appeared in the room. A figure walked out of the shadows. His hair was white as snow, his soft green eyes looking down at the teens.

Sam grabbed an ecto blaster before yelling "Who are you!", her teeth showing.

"Please listen to me, Danny is in danger" said the ghost, raising his hands in defense.

"Who are you?" Tucker asked, curious at ghost.

"A friend of Clockworks." the ghost said, before his eyes quickly made contact with the teens with a serious look on his face.

"Listen, we have to go now." the ghost said, grabbing Sam and Tucker then teleported.

Vlad showed Danny the lab as Danny pretended to look interested in how the portal worked. Dannys eyes turned red as he smiled eviliy before grabbing the claws. Vlad had his back to Danny, when suddenly Vlad felt a sharp pain his chest. Vlads ghost and human sides were split apart. Vlad was in shock as he noticed so was Dannys.

"Finally!" Danny yelled, his eyes scarlet red. Both of Vlads sides mouth lay open in shock. Danny looked at Vlads ghost side with an evil smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE" a large figure yelled, it was the ghost from Sams house.

"And who do you think you are?" the older Dan said appearing from thin air, Dannys eyes turned green. Danny was confused as he quickly noticed his human self in a corner of the room. Danny looked at the older ,evil version of himself then to the ghost who looked similar to Danny.

"You" Danny yelled, pointing at the larger figure. "Who are you?" Danny asked, thinking he knew the answer but wanting to confirm it.

"You from the future." the large figure said.

Dannys eyes flashed red. "Fight it!" the good version of Danny yelled. "If you turn evil, you will be as bitter and as lonely as Vlad" Yelled the good Danny.

"HEY!" both sides of Vlad yelled.

"You killed your friends and family, either way you will be alone" Dark Dan yelled, his eyes flashing a lighter shade of red.

"That is a damn lie!" Sam yelled, coming out the shadows with Tucker.

The normal 14 year old Danny looked at his friends his eyes turning green. "Fight it Danny" Sam yelled. Danny grabbed his head feeling like it was going to explode. Visions of his family dying in front of him. Danny closed his eyes, blocking himself from the screams of Sam and Tucker shouting him to "Fight back." Danny focused on things he loved but nothing was working. "You get married and have children!" said the older, good version of Danny. Normal Danny focused trying to fight back the evil images and his evil side from taking over.

"GET OUT OF ME!" Danny yelled, as black light escaped his chest as the room was engulfed in a white light.

Sam and Tucker looked down at there friend who was unconscious on the floor. By this time Vlad had merged with his human self and Dannys human self had went to Dannys ghost side trying to wake him. Sam and Tucker joined him. Dark Dan had fled.

"My work here is done." Good Dan said, placing a CW necklace on his neck.

Danny groaned before the human side of Danny absorbed into Dannys ghost side. "Ah..What happened" Danny said, his eyes glowing bright green before turning into his baby blue eyes as he turned human. Sam hugged Danny as tight as she could. As Tucker quickly joined in the hug.

"I missed you" Sam said, sobbing into Dannys bold chest.

"I lov...I mean I missed you too" Danny said, squeezing Sam tighter.

"Hey, Danny we probably should go home, your parents have been missing you." Tucker said, smiling at his friend.

"I thought you guys were dead" Danny said, a tear rolling down his eye.

"We thought you were dead!" Sam and Tucker yelled back at him.

Danny turned ghost as he lifted his friends to fly back home. Vlad shook it off and went to bed hoping this had been a dream.

Maddie and Jack sat talking to Sams parents. Suddenly the door slammed open. All the parents (and Jazz) snapped there heads round to Danny, Sam and Tucker. Dannys eyes had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. "Danny" Maddie whispered, as Maddie, Jack and Jazz ran over to there son or brother. Danny was crushed by his family as Sam smiled at him.

"Where have you been!" Maddie yelled, tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

"I went outside for fresh air and when I came home the house was destroyed so I wandered around looking for you" Danny said, tears running down his eyes as he hugged him mom tighter.

"Never do that again" Jack said, hugging his son.

"Don't worry, I promise."

MEANWHILE AT CLOCKWORKS LAYER.

Clockwork watch as Danny was reunited with his family on the screen. "Check 10 years later." Clockwork said, a smile growing on his face.

ON THE SCREEN. 10 YEARS FROM DANNY BEING REUNITED WITH FAMILY.

"Sam Im home." Danny yelled, his should length black hair and a small goatee.

"Where were you?" Sam said, wrapping her arms round Dannys neck as she kissed him on his lips, her long black hair covering half of her back.

"Eww" yelled three children, two had raven black hair and blue eyes (twins!), one a girl the other a boy. The young girls hair was like Sams when she was other one was a boy. His skin matched Tuckers and his eyes dark brown.

"Lilith, Zeke play with Blake in the living room." Danny said, his blue eyes sparkling at the children.

"Okay" said the two raven haired children. Lilith grabbed Blakes hand and and skipped away.

"When is Tuck and Val coming to pick up Blake?" Sam asked, before kissing Danny.

Danny whispered "ten minutes. I think" in Sams ear. As they began to kiss. Sam pulled away from Danny as she said "I think there early" Sam said, laughing.

"Hi Danny" Valerie and Tucker said, smiling at the couple.

"Blake! Your parents are here" Sam shouted.

Suddenly the twins came though with there friend as they said there goodbyes.

"Danny, who's taking patrol tonight?" Valerie said, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry my parents or Jazz and Scott are doing it." Danny said, his blue eyes looking down at the two twins hugging his legs. Danny picked the two children up and placed them on his shoulders.

"Jeez just because she married to him doesn't mean she has to fight ghosts with her too" Tucker said, in a joking tone.

"How are the twins ghost powers?" Tucker asked, smiling at the children before receiving a small ecto blast from liliths finger.

"Does that answer your question?" Sam said, as she laughed at Tuckers singed beret.

"There only three, how are there able to do that on command?" Valerie said, looking at the small children laugh at Tucker.

"They learn from the best" Sam said, smiling at Danny she kissed him. Danny placed the children down after Tucker, Valerie and Blake left and placed them in there beds.

"I love you." the twins said in unison, there eyes looking into there parents.

"We love you too" Sam and Danny said unison, kissing there foreheads before leaving.

"And I love you" Sam said, pulling Danny into a kiss in the middle of the corridor.

BACK TO CLOCKWORKS LAYER

Clockwork smiled as he said "The time line has been restored."

**I will put the new fic up tomorrow since I am really tired! School has been cancelled for tomorrow :D The snow is really bad here anyway see you guys later :D **


End file.
